In today's medical profession, there are various ways to capture images of patients, such as images captured for diagnostic purposes. For example, a medical professional such as a dentist can use a traditional x-ray device to capture a film-based x-ray image of the patient's mouth. Medical professionals can also capture an x-ray image in a digital fashion using a digital x-ray device that has a computer workstation and a sensor. Digital cameras are also used by medical professionals to capture still and video images for later storage on a computer in the patient record. Each of the devices and systems typically require separate systems and pieces of equipment. There is a need for improved devices, systems and methods for capturing images.